


From the inside

by notsafefortheworld



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: CharabeingtheirCHARAmingself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafefortheworld/pseuds/notsafefortheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurbs about Chara, and what they get up to - no explicit violence, but heavily implied.<br/>Also explores the interactions between Chara and Frisk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

They watch the house burn down.  
It bores them.  
They've done this before, after all. They don't know why they thought it would be as interesting the second, or third, or fourth time....  
The desperate cries of the monster trapped inside aren't even funny anymore.  
They sigh, and turn away to survey the rest of the town.  
There's a reason nobody came when the monster inside called out for help.  
Chara smiles. That gives them an idea.  
  
_____________  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But why did Frisk kill them?

**Come on, Frisk. Stop fighting me. It would be so much easier,**  they purr.  
_No!_  But it refused. They sigh.  
**Fine, then. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. You brought this on yourself.** Their grip on the knife tightens.  
They struggle forward, step by step. **Stop...** _fighting_ **me...you brat.**  
There's no response. Frisk is DETEeRmiNed to  
                                                                    save   
                                                                               their  
                                                                                            friends . .  
                                                                                                            .  
                                                                                                                    .  
Chara laughs.  
**You should just give up. It's your fault anyway.**  
_No._  It's just a whisper. They've worn themself out with the constant struggling.  
**_Yes._  Whose DETERMINATION woke me up, huh Frisk?                                                                                                                                                              **In the space they 'share', the place where their minds and ....SOUL.... meet, Frisk is held up by the hair.  
They don't struggle. There wouldn't be a point. Chara gives another yank to make their point.  
**You don't even _want_ to fight me, **they snarl.  
**_You want to see them dead as much as I do_.**  
_No!_ A little louder.  
**Face it. You're scared.** Their hair is released, ad they fall to the gray 'floor', arm catching themself automatically. Chara reaches out as if tenderly, holds their chin.  
**I could protect you, Frisk. We could be safe. Together.  
**

_You would never have to be afraid again_. Frisk shivers, curling in on themself. Chara begins to smile again, just slightly.  
**You already gave me your SOUL, Frisk.** They flinch, start to protest. Chara drops their chin to laugh.  
**Oh, please. You could have left that world destroyed. What did you think I was going to do, after you gave me your SOUL? _Let you go on your way?_ Let you give them a new, happy ending? **They sneer.  
**Idiot.**  It's almost fond.  
**They don't love you.** Chara gets down, slowly.  
**They never would have. But _I_ love you, Frisk! We can be together! **They lace their fingers together. Frisk is unresistant.  
**I'll keep you safe,** they promise.   
**After all,**  they wink,  
**We're the same person, aren't we?** Their raucous laughter continues as they come back to Frisk's body. _Their_ body.  
And oh, do they have plans to use it. Now.  
**Where did that traitor get to?**


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different take on why Chara might act less-than-nice once they've acquired Frisk's SOUL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I'll add to this, but I like what I've got so far and wanted to put it somewhere.  
> Largely inspired by 'Irresistible' by Fall Out Boy.

They step out of the Ruins.  
They can feel eyes on them.  
A bone pierces through them, and the pain is _good_. (They deserve it.)  
They step out of the Ruins and dodge a bone.  
They're pulled into a FIGHT. Skulls incinerate them, burning the smile into their face.  
They step out of the Ruins, dodge the bone, and the blasters only get one arm, this time. It hangs useless, scorched and screaming at them.  
The skeleton steps out from behind the trees.  
They smile.  
A bone kills them from behind.  
  
They step out of the Ruins. They dodge the bone that tries to pierce through their sternum. Blasters materialize, pure energy from their gaping maws - they dodge them, twist to avoid the attack from behind after the skeleton steps into the open.  
He slams them back against the door, and they just barely jump forward before the wall of bones juts out where they were. They know that trick.  
They're flattened against the trees, and they're not fast enough this time.  
  
  
..This is getting repetitive.  
They're flattened against the trees, and this time they're prepared for it, and they stand and wait for him to move again.  
He stands still, hands in his pockets.  
"not gonna fight back, huh? makes my job a lot easier." He doesn't smile. He grins, but it's more of a grimace.  
They just show him their teeth.  
He pins them like a bug to the door.  
  
They get bored of dodging. The bone lodges in their sternum.  
They refuse to die. It _hurts_ , nerves screaming at them. Blood bubbles out past their lips as they laugh.  
He looks sick.  
They laugh more. Another bone lodges in their chest, beside the first. Their laugh becomes a screech unnacountably. But they don't die.  
"why...won't you.." They manage to cough out the words.  
" _Love...the way you hurt me, comedian. Keep it up_ ," they die watching his expression contort.  
  
No bones.  
They step out of the Ruins, and - then they're slammed against the door, flat bone sideways, holding them up against it. He's in the open already again.  
"what the _hell?_ " He's disgusted. Fascinated. (Disappointed? They can't tell.)  
They smile at him, and he grimaces at them. The bone presses harder, forcing a cough out of them. They can feel their ribs creaking. Unnacountably, it backs up a bit.  
They aren't _confused_. But they don't understand.  
His footsteps press snow down, make it crunch audibly in the crisp air.  
"what do you _want?_ " And it's almost desperate.   
They smile.  
"What I deserve, comedian." He stops just in front of them.  
"yeah? what's that, kid?" They lean forward despite the bar holding them in place - it doesn't budge.  
" _Pain_." Their eyes sparkle. They can't read his expression. Horror?  
The bar disappears.  
They stare, (disappointed).  
" _What?!_ " They snarl.  
They lunge forward, bitten fingernails clawing for him. He _moves_ aside with every swipe.  
"Why - won't - you - _fight_ \- me?"  
"because that's what you want." They stop, glaring at him.  
"I'll kill you."  
"have to catch me first."  
"I'll kill your brother!!"  
"you've done that before." They stare, incomprehensive.  
"....you don't _care?_ " He shrugs.  
"not like it'll stop you. not like i can stop you. maybe the only way to get you to _quit_ is to make you bored." They hiss.  
"I'll destroy this world! Over, and over and over and over!" He stares them down.  
" _do it_. i can't stop you." He turns to walk away, speaking just loudly enough for them to hear.  
"i'm done playin, chara." Defeat laces his tone but _no no no_ that isn't what they _want_ they want him to _fight_ , to call them terrible and horrible, to _punish them_ because no one _else will_.  
"W-wait," they call out to him. Their voice is a croak. He doesn't stop. They take a trudging step forward, another, run after him, but he disappears.  
_Bastard_. That..  
" _Bastard_ ," and they're sinking to their knees, Frisk's knees, in the snow. He was the only one who was always _there_ , the only one to hold them accountable. The _reason_ they started this!!  
" _Bastard_ ," they hiss out through their teeth. Hot liquid trails down their cheeks, and it takes them forever to realize they're crying. The tears hiss against the snow, sending little plumes of steam up.  
They scoop up the snow in one hand, ignoring (revelling in) the burning-cold-stinging as it melts against their hand, turning their skin pink and wet. Maybe they'll get frostbite. (No, that would be inconvenient.) They crush the snow. It sends little needles of _cold_ into their palm, and they have to drop it. _Weak_. They don't let themself brush their hand off on their jeans.  
If Sans won't punish them, they'll have to...punish themself. (They're not very good at that. Why do you think they outsourced the job?) They grit their teeth and reload.  
  
They step out of the Ruins. Sans isn't there.  
They step out of the Ruins. Sans isn't there.  
They step out of the Ruins.  
They step out of the  
They step out of  
They step out  
They step  
They  
        step  
                out  
                        of  
                            the  
                                    Ruins.  
                                                Sans  
                                                           isn't  
                                                                    there.  
  
  
They fall back against the door, fingernails digging into their arms. They'll do _anything_. They just need - !  
They sink to the ground. Snow soaks through their pants as they cover their face, burying it in their knees. It's not _fair_. _He said he would always be there to stop them!  
_ 'not playin anymore'. It's the _only thing_ _they have_!


End file.
